Angela
Angela is a character in Thor: The God Butcher. Most of Angela's comic-book history was adapted into Hela in Thor: Ragnarok, so much of Angela's backstory from the comics is non-existent. She is portrayed by Rebecca Ferguson. ---- Biography Angels and Elves In the days under Burri's reign over Asgard, each of the Ten Realms ruled themselves individually with no realm having any supremacy over another. Freyja- the Queen of Angels- ruled over Heven, the Tenth Realm alongside her wife Sera. Alfheim- the realm of the Fey- was ruled by Queen Aelsa Featherwine and her husband Ivory Honeyshot. Each realm even had their own Bifrost Bridge created by The Tesseract, but only Asgard's and the ruins of Heven's remained after Odin and Hela invaded the others. The War of Angels The Fey controlled a powerful Dwarvish weapon: Jarnbjorn- a mystical sword. The weapon had the power to wound the cosmos itself. The Angels wanted to rule over the other Nine Realms and the sword was their best bet. Queen Freyja declared war on Alfheim and the angelic armies invaded the realm of Light Elves. Queen Aelsa brought the wrath to the invaders. An army of giant winged cats, Faeries, Pixies, Unicorns, Mermaids, and Light Elves- a overall title for the various breeds of Elf that rule the land. The Angelic armies put up a fight but were battered down by the Fay. Freyja kidnapped Aesla's infant daughter Aldrif and threatened to kill her unless Alfheim surrendered and handed over Jarnbjorn. Despite the heart wrenching loss, Aelsa would not give up the weapon to the evil army. As a result, Freyja stabbed the baby. After this, the Asgardians interfered- breaking sacred law. King Burri repelled the Angels back to Heven before using Jarnbjorn combined with all his willpower to sever Heven off of Yggdrasil. The act killed him in the process and a rift was created bound to the core of Asgard, meaning without Asgard Heven would remerge from the rift and rebind itself to Yggdrasil. During the Asgardian Intervention, Freyja took the dying child back to Heven with her, while the immortal Aelsa ruled in despair for thousands of years. Heven was cut from the cosmic nimbus and it drifted into a pocket dimension. Freyja told the baby that the blade she used wasn't a blade of death, but a blade of Hel. She told baby Aldrif that she would be corrupted soon enough. Freyja raised Aldrif as a weapon to incite revenge against the Nine Realms. She renamed Aldrif Angela and the Helish power grew inside her. A Suffering On a moon of Heven, an unnamed race lived. One of them was called Gorr. He prayed to the Angels and the other gods of the Ten Realms. They didn't answer his prayers and his wife was killed in the quakes that occurred when Heven was being severed from Yggdrasil. His children starved to death when the other animals died in the shift. Gorr survived and now believed there was no gods. He went to Heven and began killing Angels and killing gods. Around this time, Asgard was destroyed during Ragnarok by Surtur and Heven began breaking through the rift. Heimdall sensed this occurring and when Heven broke through, millions of butchered Angels floated in space. Gorr killed every Angel, but one survived- Angela. Angela made it aboard the Statesman and attempted to murder Thor when she found out he was Asgardian. Angela would later be reconnected with her mother Aelsa who thought Angela would be glad to see her. She was wrong. Category:Characters Category:MCU Characters Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Valeyard6282